Fresh Wounds
by MelodiousVengeance
Summary: He knew his sister didn't want to see him. He knew he should just give her the space she wanted, but after being apart so long, Frederick had to speak to Freya. Post 1x034.


**A/N: Hey guys, Vengeance here again. I thought I'd write another little Frederick/Freya story to get me through this two week wait for the next episode. Well, hope you enjoy this slightly sadder story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Witches of East End.**

Frederick knew better, he knew his sister didn't want to see him, she didn't even really want anything to do with him. As much as it hurt, he understood her reasoning, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to go and attempt to fix things with her. He had spent too long in Asgard, missing Freya. Of course he missed the rest of his family, but missing Freya had always been different. There was a bond between them that he could never have with the other members of his family.

As he walked into the Bent Elbow, he pulled his hood back and away from his face, noticing that the bar, unlike most nights was fairly quiet. It almost made him wonder if perhaps the patrons of the bar already knew what had happened. He tensed, as if waiting for someone to accuse of him of being a wretch and attacking him.

After a few heartbeats no attack came and Frederick relaxed, scanning the crowd for his twin. After a few rounds around the bar, Frederick finally found her, in the arms of a man. It wasn't anyone Frederick recognized, causing him to go into high alert. His sister had already been threatened once today, her life put in danger, Frederick wasn't going to allow that to happen again. Not while his body was still able to draw breathe.

"Freya?" Frederick asked as he reached out to gently place his hand on her shoulder. He noticed the questioning look on the man's face but chose to ignore it. He wasn't here for the man, he was here for Freya.

Frederick stepped back a little as Freya slowly turned around. He could tell she must have been crying as she drew her hand across her face as she came to look at him.

"I really don't want to see you," Freya's words cut down to his very soul, even if they were the words that had come directly out of his mother's mouth only a short while ago, it was different hearing it from Freya.

"Freya, please. Let me explain," Frederick pleaded with her as she gave him an icy stare. He felt like he was standing outside the portal again, the key just thrown in to his grandfather. He had betrayed her yet again, this time without even really realizing it. Was this to be his fate, to make the same mistake over and over, to betray his family time and time again?

All Freya did this time was shake her head, and then suddenly the man who had been holding her was pushing her behind him, effectively putting himself between them.

"Didn't she just say she didn't want to see you?" this man clearly didn't know who he was dealing with.

"Don't you ever get between me and my sister," Frederick said angrily, ignoring the look of shock on the man's face while attempting to keep his cool and yet reach around this man to his sister. Unfortunately, the instant he managed to wrap his hand around Freya's arm she was ripping it away from him.

"Frederick. Leave. Now." Her words were bitten out through clenched teeth. She had moved out from behind the other man, and was now staring at him with a cold hard look. It was a look Frederick didn't think he had ever seen on his sister's face. The worst part wasn't the anger however, the worst part was the betrayal he saw in her eyes. It was the exact same thing he had witnessed the day he and his family had been separated.

"Freya, please," his words were no more than a whimper and he found himself bowing his head, looking at his feet like a child being chastised for doing something wrong. "I've lived these past 400 years thinking you hated me. Now I have you back, and mom, and Ingrid. I can't go back there. I can't have us happy and together only for it to be ripped away again. Please," he looked up at his last plea, willing his sister to see the sincerity in his eyes.

He almost grinned when he saw some of the anger drain from Freya's face. It was still the prominent emotion, but at least he was getting through to her.

"We can talk about this later, but please; please give me this time alone. To mourn?" Now it was Freya's turn to plead. She must have known there was no way Frederick would have been able to refuse her. He was never able to refuse her. Not even when she wanted to watch a sunrise in the middle of winter.

"Very well. I will be at the park when you're ready," Frederick informed her, giving one last glance to the man she was with. He had a distinct feeling that Freya would not be mourning alone, but he said nothing. Merely giving the man a hard challenging stare, which the man returned in kind.

Once out of the Bent Elbow, Frederick had planned on making his way directly to the park, but instead sat down at a nearby bench, allowing him to see through the windows of the old bar and watch his sister and the other man talk. Even though he assumed this man was a friend of Freya's and someone she could trust, that didn't mean he trusted him.

At one time he had thought Ivar and Isis were people he could trust and tonight they had attempted to kill his father and his twin sister. Successfully killing one while possibly turning the other one against him. Frederick had to be careful. He had just managed to get his family back, and he wasn't about to lose it.

When he watched Freya and the man settle in seats at the bar, he pulled up his hood once more and dug his hands deep into the pockets of his sweater to protect him from the night's frosty bite. He shifted slightly, getting comfortable, hunkering down to keep a watchful eye on his sister for as long as necessary.


End file.
